The Nobleman and the Pickpocket
by LadyOfWinds
Summary: A pair of noblemen decide to ask some pickpockets for help. But what'll happen to their agreement when they become more than just acquaintances. Will they overcome the boundaries of their social position? AkuRoku with Zemyx on the side. *Rating may go up*
1. The Nobleman and the Pickpocket

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts nor any of its characters. But hey, a girl can hope, can't she?_

_Chapter 1: The pickpocket and the nobleman_

A young man with fiery red hair sat slumped in his arm chair, legs dangling over one side. He sighed deeply as he ran slender fingers through ruby locks, bright emerald eyes half-lidded. Being a noble had its advantages, it was a luxurious life, he had everything he wanted. He didn't have to do any real work and he could get away with a lot of things. Overall it was a good life. Except at moments like these, moments of pure and utter boredom. Oh how he hated boredom.

With nothing much else to do the lanky red-head stood up from his chair. Too lazy to walk to his chambers to grab his coat he quickly made his way outside. For who knows, maybe he'd encounter something that would relieve him of his boredom, though he doubted it. But hey, a man can hope, can't he.

Most of the time he was glad that his estate was located outside the city, well, except at times like this, now he'd welcome the hustle and bustle and loudness of the city open-armed.

With his hands deeply tucked away in his pant pockets he started to stroll along the small path that would lead him into the forest. If he was lucky he might see a wolf or a lynx, or maybe he would have to jump out of the way of a running deer or so. At the moment something like that seemed very exciting to him.

A sigh escaped his delicate lips as he lazily kicked a stone on the path. He must have walked for quite a while now since a faint orange had started to invade the blues of the sky and the soft breeze had gained a certain chillness. He hadn't bothered to look at his watch even once, after all it was not as if he had to be somewhere.

His attention quickly returned to the presence instead of his daydreams as a golden blur flashed in and out his vision in a matter of seconds, a light tug at his waist accompanying it. He quickly reached forward and grabbed a fistful of fabric. "Whoa there." He said, grinning slightly. His prayer – not that he was religious or anything, but oh well. – had been answered, he was freed from his boredom.

"Let me gooo!" An angry voice shouted, coming from a little blond who was kicking his feet in the air as he dangled from the red-head's grip. "Put me down. NOW!"

The red-head couldn't help but chuckle at this, it was entertaining to see the blond struggle. "Not until you give back what we both know is mine." He said.

"I haven't got anything." The boy yelled, voice getting higher. "Just put me down already." The blond had now grabbed the taller man's hand, clawing at it in an attempt to pry the fingers off of his collar.

"No can't do." The older sang. "Not until you give it back."

The blond huffed in irritation as he crossed his arms his front of his chest. "Fine." He snarled after several moments. He reluctantly reached underneath his jacket and revealed a small leather bag.

"Thank you." The lanky red-head said with a grin as he took the bag. He gently placed the blond on the ground before putting it away. "By the bye, name's Axel, A-X-E-L. And I recommend you not to try and steal something from me again, got it memorized?" He said, leaning forward so that he was face-to-face with the blond, tapping his finger against his temple at the last words.

"Hey." The blond yelped as Axel ruffled his hair, hands shooting up in his spikes to put them back in place. "Roxas." He mumbled before darting into the bushes, quickly disappearing.

A chuckle escaped Axel's lips. The blond, no, Roxas may be a pickpocket but he had to admit that he had been the most adorable pickpocket he had ever seen. That and the fact that he had relieved him of his boredom. Something he was the blond very grateful for. A content smile graced his lips as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and headed back home.

Damn it, Riku wouldn't be happy if he came back empty handed. That boy demanded everyone to take at least something back with them whenever they went out. He let out a sigh as he strolled through the city gates. He wasn't very fond of the city, it was way too crowded and loud in his opinion, he couldn't quite wrap his mind around why people wanted to come live in the city out of their free will. Nope, he wasn't much of a city person. He would much rather hide in the bushes and wait for some oblivious person he could rob. But today, once more, luck hadn't been on his side. He pinched the bridge of his nose before walking into the ever crowded main street.

His skilful fingers quickly relieved people of some little things they probably wouldn't even miss. A few coins here, a silver bracelet there, he was even able to lay his hands on an emerald and pearl charm that had been dangling from a noblewoman's purse. It wasn't that much but it would be enough to not be scolded by Riku. The boy was very stern about this. If you came back empty handed you wouldn't get anything to eat.

He quickly slipped into a small alleyway, making sure no one would see him before he climbed the side of a house. Roxas' favourite way to move around were the roofs. Running over the rooftops gave him a certain feel of freedom. No one else was there to bother him and it were moments like these he cherished. He liked to be left alone and do things his own way. One of the main reasons why, unlike the others, he preferred to work alone. The rest of their little group of poor, orphaned pickpockets worked in team, one on the lookout or serving as distraction while the other relieved people of their things.

A deep sigh escaped his lips as he entered the poor district of the town. This wasn't the life he wanted to live till the end of his days. Unlike the others he hadn't accepted his current life. There had to be more to life than this, right? Was it too much to ask for a life that would be slightly better than what he had right now?

He gracefully jumped off the roof of a deserted looking house, well, more like the burnt wooden skeleton of a house. He slipped inside and opened the door to a little backroom. In there was a hidden door which he entered. This house was linked to the city's secret tunnels. Something which had been built over a century ago when this kingdom had been at war with a neighbouring one. Practically no one knew about the tunnels these days. Except for a few orphans who had resorted to pick pocking in order to stay alive.

Roxas carefully descended the long stairway that would lead him to the tunnels, his hand against the wall so that he wouldn't fall in the pitch-black darkness.

He felt relieved when he finally reached the tunnels. Due to something unknown to Roxas there was always light in the tunnels. Not like a light coming from torches, more like the light from the sun. Ever since he got here he had been wondering about this but had never found the origin of whatever it was that illuminated the tunnels.

He quickly manoeuvred through the maze of tunnels, knowing precisely where every one of them leaded to.

Only minutes later he reached the door that lead to the place where they all lived. He knocked the secret code, quickly followed by an "Enter." He opened the door and stepped inside the large room. The others were already there, Demyx, who also tried to make some extra money as a street musician, was softly playing his sitar, Riku was going over how much what they got today was worth and Sora jumped up from whatever he had been doing and lunged himself at the blond the moment he entered. "Roxaaaas, you're back." He shouted as he wrapped his arms around him, preventing the other from breathing.

"S-Sora…can't…breath." The small blond managed to get out as he clawed at Sora's arms.

"Oh, oopsie." He giggled as he let go. He then turned around and bounced back to Demyx' side to continue doing whatever he had been doing.

"Roxas." Riku spoke sternly, "What did you get today?" He asked this without looking up. When he wrote the last thing down he finally lifted his head. He liked order, he always wrote down whatever they got and spend. You could say he was the secretary of their little gang.

Roxas emptied the hidden pockets inside his jacket, laying everything in front of Riku. The silveret scanned over the items in front of him, his eyes lighting up a little at the emerald and pearl charm. "Good work, Roxas. We'll probably be able to get a good price for this. Really good craftsmanship."

Roxas nodded at this before going to the corner of the room in which he slept. He felt tired. He quickly crawled under his blanket, the soft tunes of Demyx' sitar lulling him to sleep. He would eat something tomorrow, he wasn't very hungry anyway.

_AN: Yay, my first AkuRoku. And I know, the title isn't very original but I've never been too good with finding titles, deal with it._

_I'm actually amazed that all of this as well as everything that will come next came to me because of a single word in my history book. The only good thing about school, you can get random inspiration._

_I hope you all enjoyed reading this since I enjoyed writing it. _

_Oh, and want me to tell you something? There's this thing called reviews and I just so happen to LOVE them. They make me very happy. So if you liked this please review._


	2. Books and Gold Lead to a Deal

_Disclaimer: I still don't and probably will never own Kingdom Hearts nor its awesome characters._

_Chapter II: Books and gold lead to a deal._

Axel groaned displeased as he was awoken by the sound of footsteps. He pulled the covers over his head in an attempt to block out the sun and sound. Whoever it was that had awoken the redhead would not be greeted kindly since Axel was known for his terrible morning temper.

A quick knock on his door was quickly followed by the sound of it creaking in its hinges. "Axel, you lazy ass. The morning is already starting to get old and you're still in bed." A familiar voice spoke, muffled by the covers that were over his head. "What's it you want, Zex?" He answered groggily and annoyed.

Zexion let out a deep sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose before pulled the covers from the redhead. Axel let out a yelp and tried to grab the covers, failing. "Despite how much you annoy me I just needed to be out of the house, it has turned into something very close to a madhouse." Zexion began.

No matter how annoyed he was at the smaller male, what he had said had peeked his interest. That family of stoic silverheads had gone insane? If so, that would totally make his day. "What happened?" He asked while he sat himself upright in his bed and crossed his legs, playful glint appearing in his eyes.

Zexion sat himself down in one of the chairs that stood in the other's room, lacing his long fingers together before speaking. "Apparently a thief snuck into our home tonight, uncle's all upset, he was sure he had made sure that not even a fly would be able to get inside." He shrugged lightly at this. His uncle was a very controlling man and whenever things didn't went as he had planned them he could go a little insane for a while. "But that's not all of it. He was able to take some very important things to our family like ownership papers of ground and companies, the sword and daggers my great-great-granddad used to defeat a whole legion and so earned us our noble title and reputation and some other valuable thing that were of great importance to our family."

Axel had to suppress a laugh while Zexion told him this. He could very well understand why he wouldn't want to be at home at the moment. His uncle was probably having one of his insane moments while his dad, who was very proud of their family honour and everything they had accomplished, probably even obsessed, would turn this into a huge drama and would ask, no demand the town, maybe even the whole kingdom, to find the thief. Zexion's brothers were most likely going to help their father in his insane demand. Quite the little family, huh.

Axel's thinking was interrupted when the smaller male continued to talk, a hurt, almost desperate tone coming into his voice. "But that's not even the worst. That thief even took my book series. The whole series, Axel. Every. Single. One. Of them. What am I going to do now? They were my lifework, I can't possibly write them again." Zexion quickly wiped away the tears that had started to form into his eyes, he was not going to cry in front of Axel. That guy would use it to blackmail him, that he was sure of.

The redhead let himself fall down on his back, a sigh escaping his lips. Zexion and his books, never ever come between those, you might end up killed. He knew how important that book series was for Zexion, he had spent years and years of his life writing that story. The other had always wanted to be a writer, ever since he was a young child. Axel couldn't even begin to imagine how hard this must be for the other. He wanted to do something for his friend, well, more like he had forced their friendship onto the slate haired boy when he had first run into him.

"You have to help me, Axel. I don't care about all that other stuff he took, he can do whatever he want with that but I just need those books back and I swear to god that if anything has happened to them I'm going to kill that guy with my bare hands." A tear rolled down his cheek when Zexion said this, a look of pure anger on his face.

"I wish I could promise you that I'll find those books for you but it's just that I have no idea where we would have to start looking, we have no lead or anything." He had never seen his friend like this. Zexion rarely showed much emotion and he had never seen him angry like this. In all honesty, it scared him a little.

Zexion slumped a bit in his chair, making him appear even smaller than he already was. "I-I guess you're right." He pulled his knees up against his chest and wrapped his arm around his legs, more tears slowly starting to fall from his eyes as the realization hit him that he would never see his beloved books again. He didn't even care about the fact that Axel saw him like this anymore. It felt as if all his dreams, hope and even his heart had been crushed.

"Zex. Oh Zex, please don't cry." The redhead started while he hurriedly got of the bed and hurried over towards the other. He was no good with tears, he always needed the people around him to smile. He sat himself down on the armrest of the chair Zexion was sitting in, wrapping an arm around his thin shoulders in an attempt to sooth him. He tensed a bit when the other buried his head in his chest, crying a bit harder now. He wrapped his other arm around those thin shoulders as well, hoping his friend would calm down a little.

A small sigh escaped his lips when he heard Zexion's sobs die out, ruffling the other's hair lightly. He really wished he could help, it hurt him to see his best friend like this.

Suddenly Axel grabbed Zexion's shoulders and pushed him away from his chest, big cheshire grin on his lips as he stared into cobalt blue eyes. "I have an idea, Zex. I'm not sure if it'll work but it's our best chance."

Zexion blinked a few times in confusion, eyes red and puffy from crying. He wiped away the tears, a small spark of hope enlightening in his chest.

Axel chuckled lightly when he noticed the slate haired male's confusion. "You'll see. Now go wash your face, we'll be leaving in a few minutes." He said while walking over to his closet and rummaging through it.

The smaller boy couldn't help but nod at this before walking into Axel's bathroom. He had absolutely no idea what his friend's idea could be but if Axel said that there was a chance that he would get his books back he was almost positive that someday he would have them back in his hands. If Axel said something was possible he wouldn't rest before he had proven that. A small smile appeared on his lips when he thought of this.

He frowned a little when he looked into the mirror, he looked terrible. He opened the tap so he could splash his face with some water. While he was dying his face with a towel Axel came into the bathroom as well, grabbing a brush and running it through his hair, grin still present.

"So, ready to go?" Axel stated more than asked, grabbing Zexion by the wrist and starting to drag him along before the slate haired male could even open his mouth to answer.

The redhead let go of Zexion's wrist when they reached his front door. "Axel, would you mind finally telling me what that idea of yours is?" He asked while hurrying after the redhead. Curse him and his long legs.

"Let me ask you something first, Zex. That thief, you said he stole ownership papers and valuable goods. Now, if you would use that wonderful brain of yours it would seem logical that that thief stole those thing in order to sell. I know for one that that sword of your great-great-grandfather was embedded with sapphires, emeralds, ruby's and other pretty shinies, as well as that those ownership papers can be sold for a lot of money. It can't be that hard to change the name on it to ones own and claim those grounds and companies. Right?" Axel told the other. Grin widening a bit when he saw Zexion nod.

"Judging from that." He continued as they walked the town. "Our thief must be skilled in order to beat your uncle Xemmy's security system but also poor. And where can you find poor but skilled thieves? In the gangs that live in the poor district of the town."

"That seems logical, yes. But how are we ever going to find out who of them stole my books, it's not as if we can just walk in there and ask a random person." Zexion asked, seeing to logic behind it.

Axel just grinned, shaking his head lightly. "That, my dear friend, is where my infamous luck comes in. Yesterday I met a cute little pickpocket by the name of Roxas. Today we're going to find him and ask him if he is willing to keep an eye open for someone selling the stuff that has been stolen from your house. I'm pretty sure we'll be able to come to an agreement." He snickered when he patted the small bag that hung from his belt.

Zexion felt a small smile creep onto his lips. That idea may very well work. For themselves it would be very hard to get by insider information of the thieves and gangs in the poor district but if they had someone on the inside, someone who knew the railing and sailing in there, that would give them a good chance at finding the right thief. He felt the urge to glomp his friend but restrained himself, they were in public after all.

"Okay then, Zex. We're about to enter the poor district. I'd advise you to watch your pockets, wouldn't want them picket, now would we. Also, I'll need you to help look for Roxas. Just tell me if you see a boy of about sixteen-isch, fairly small and with a pair a bright sapphire blue eyes and honey blond spikes. Got it?" The tall redhead instructed Zexion before entering the poor district.

Zexion suppressed a chuckle. The redhead may not realize it himself yet but judging from the look in his green eyes and the way he described this Roxas Zexion knew that the little blond pickpocket had left an impression on his friend.

Roxas huffed in irritation when Riku divided the tasks for the day. He had hoped that he would be able to go into the woods again, nothing was less true. Today he would have to steal food. Sora, who had been sent out to buy food for them had been attacked and robbed by Seifer's gang, leaving them without food and with a member who wouldn't be able to do much for the following days.

He watched the people on the streets from the church's roof on which he sat. The only good thing was that today was market day. That would make it much easier for him to nick some food from the stalls since the marketplace was swarming with people.

He gracefully climbed down and mingled with the people. The one thing being small was good for, it made him easier to overlook and hide. The smell of all the different types of food filled his nose, making him very much aware of the fact that he hadn't eaten anything since yesterday morning.

A fruit stall with some very juicy looking apples caught his attention, his tongue darting out to wet his dry. cracked lips. Luckily, the man was arguing with a customer and had his back turned towards the apples. Roxas took his chance and grabbed two apples, quickly hiding one of them in one of the pockets inside his jacket. He'd come back a bit later to take a few more. It was best to come back a few times and take a few things instead of a lot of things at once, it made it more unlikely to be caught he had learned by experience. When he turned a corner he eagerly set his teeth in the apple, juice trickling down his chin.

With his stomach happy he started to look around again. After grabbing a block of cheese he passed by a baker's stall. Hmm, he would take some more smaller things and then return to the tunnels to get his hat, he could hide a loaf of bread underneath that. Yes, he would do that.

After taking a ham, several more apples, some oranges, a bottle of fresh drinking water and some vegetables he decided to head back to the poor district. The market would probably still be busy enough to come a second time.

While walking away from the town centre he passed Demyx who sat against a fountain, playing his sitar. Roxas gave him one of the apples while looking how many coins lay in the hat that lay in front of him. He shook his head at what he saw.

Continuing his walk towards the poor district he was even able to steal some money from careless passer-by's. Maybe that would get Riku out of that sour mood of his because, honestly, Roxas had never seen him as ticked off as today. It made you want to crawl in a corner and shiver in fear.

When he finally reached the burned down house that held the secret passage to the tunnels he hurried down, not wanting to waste too much time.

The only person inside their room was a bloodied and bruised Sora who waved weakly at the bond when he entered. Sora had put up quite the fight when Seifer's gang attacked him, but alas, it had been useless since the brunet had had to take on Seifer's whole gang on his own.

"Back already, Rox?" Sora asked hoarse, closing his eyes as he leaned back against the wall, pained expression on his face.

"Nahh, just dropping off whatever I already have and getting my hat so I can go back to get some more." Roxas answered while emptying his pockets and bag. "I got some apples, they're really good and juicy. Want one?"

Sora nodded slowly. The blond gave him a small smile even though he wouldn't see it before giving him one of the biggest apples.

Sora almost glowed when he opened his eyes to look at the apple. "Thanks." He said before taking a bite. "You're right, they're really good." He looked up at Roxas, forgetting about the pain for a little.

"Well then, I'll have to leave if I want to get some more stuff before the market ends. See ya." Roxas said before grabbing his hat and disappearing through the large wooden door.

He stuffed his hat into his bag while he walked. He would take it out once he got back to the market since he didn't really liked wearing a hat, it made his spikes stand all funky when he took it off.

Not really paying attention to where he was going while he closed his bag he let out a surprised yelp when he bumped into someone, causing him to fall on the ground.

"Better watch where you're going, Roxy." A familiar silky voice said. Roxas' vision was filled with fiery red when he looked up, the nobleman he had tried to rob yesterday standing in front of him, cheshire grin on his lips.

"A-Axel?" The blond asked in confusion while scrambling to his feet, preparing to dash away. What was that ridiculously tall nobleman doing here in the poor district? He saw an opening besides Axel and started to run.

Axel chuckled when he saw the blond trying to run away, grabbing him by his collar. "Easy, Roxy. No need to repeat yesterday's events." That little blond pickpocket was just too cute for his own good, Axel thought.

"Let me gooooo!" Roxas yelled, a feel of deja-vu coming over him. "This isn't funny. What do you want from me!"

Axel laughed softly, the sound of it light and genuine. "What I want from you, my little pickpocket, is your help. Now, if you know someplace we can talk peacefully then please show us the way and I'll tell you what it is I need your help for." The redhead said, releasing the small blond.

Zexion watched the scene in front of him with slight amusement. Something about the blond named Roxas must really intrigue his friend because with every other pickpocket that would have tried to steal his money he would have just gotten very pissed at them. This was promising to be interesting.

Roxas huffed, cocking his head to the side while looking up in those bright emerald eyes. "And who says I even want to help you, mister I-think-I'm-so-awesome-and-I'm-a-nobleman-so-everyone-should-just-do-as-I-say." He placed a hand on his hips while saying this, mischief glittering in those blue orbs.

"Feisty." The redhead stated, leaning over so that his face was level with Roxas before whispering, in a very seductive tone. " 'Cause if you help me I'll give you a big reward." Patting the bag of coins that hung from his belt.

Blue eyes widened when Roxas heard the sound of coins, his gaze immediately drawn towards the bag of money. He nervously licked his lips before looking up again. "I'm willing to listen but it will depend on the contents of that bag if I will help you or not. Now follow me." He said, starting to walk away.

Axel twisted his head when he heard Zexion chuckle, glaring at him. "What?"

"Nothing much really. Just that now I know why you like him." The slate haired male said, smiling mischievously before starting to follow the blond pickpocket.

Axel's jaw dropped. "Wha…? I do not like him! Why the hell would you think that." He hissed, quickly following Zexion.

"Intuition." Was all Zexion said.

Riku would probably scold him for not getting any more food but if that bag contained as much money as he thought then they wouldn't have to worry about not being able to eat for a year or so, that is, if it wouldn't get stolen as well. They'd just have to be careful. Roxas shot quick glances to the two noblemen following him every now and then. He wondered what it was that Axel needed his help for as well as who the one walking beside him was and what he had to do with all of this. He'd probably find out soon enough.

He motioned them closer when they reached the burned down house before opening the door to the passage way. "Be careful when going down, it's very steep and dark. Close the door behind you." He instructed them before disappearing in the dark.

Zexion and Axel looked each other in the eyes, gulping. Both of them were hoping that Roxas was indeed taking then to a quiet place and wasn't tricking them. Carefully they started to descend the steep stairs.

Roxas was leaning against the tunnel wall while he waited for the other two to reach the bottom of the stairs. After years of going up and down those very stairs he knew how to take them quickly.

When the two finally stepped into the tunnels they were gawking around, amazed by the fact that there was a tunnel complex beneath the city of which they didn't knew. "How is it possible to be so light down here? I don't see any torches or anything." The smallest of the noblemen asked.

"No idea. It's just the way it has always been." The blond answered casually, motioning the others to follow him when he started to walk.

Zexion and Axel were still wondering how on earth it was possible that a tunnel system like this existed beneath their feet without them knowing about it when they were led through a large wooden door and into a room.

"Back alrea…" Sora started but fell silent when he saw the two well-dressed strangers behind his friend. "Rox. Who…Why…?" He said with a puzzled look on his face.

"Sora, would you mind going out for a bit. I need to talk to these guys in private." Roxas demanded more than he really asked.

"Uhh, sure…I guess…" The brunet answered while he got up and limped out of the room, confusion written in big bold letters on his face.

Roxas sat himself down on the floor and motioned the others to do the same after Sora closed the door behind him. He would have to explain everything to him when Axel and his, he assumed, friend were gone. He took a deep breath and ran a hand through his blond spikes. "So, what is it you need my help with."

Axel looked around a bit before finally sitting down, crossing his legs and resting his arms on his knees, Zexion soon following. "You see, some thief got into Zex's house," The redhead began, slapping the other on the shoulder. "Zexion, it's Zexion." The slate haired male muttered. "And stole some important things from his family. But you see, there was one thing amongst the stolen stuff that was of great importance to him."

"And what does that have to do with me?" Roxas asked, raising an eyebrow

"I'm not finished yet, Roxy." Axel said, grinning and wagging his index-finger at the blond. "After some logical thinking we came to the conclusion that the thief must be someone from the poor district and will probably try to sell everything he stole. And this is where you come in, we need someone here to be on the look-out for someone selling that stuff so that 'lil Zex here can get his story back."

The blond nodded at this. "I see, but there's one thing. If it's just a story book, can't you just buy it again?"

"NO!" Zexion nearly jumped up as he yelled this. "This is not just A story book. It's a series of books I've been working on for years. It's my most treasured possession. You MUST get it back, no matter what it takes." By the time the slate haired male had finished he sat on his knees in front of Roxas, holding onto the boy's shoulders, a slight hint of madness in his visible cobalt eye.

"Okaaaaay." Roxas said, trying to get out of Zexion's hold. "Zexion, right? I can't promise everything but I can keep my eyes and ears open." A relieved sigh escaped his lips when the other released him. "Now then, Axel. How much is in that that bag of yours?" He asked, turning to face the redhead, his pickpocket nature surfacing.

The lanky redhead took the bag from his belt and dropped it in front of the boy, grinning widely.

Roxas opened the bag and his eyes went wide when he saw its contents. Gold, the bag was filled to the brim with pure golden coins. He wanted to jump to his feet , hug the redhead until he wouldn't be able to breath anymore and dance around the room. He restrained himself.

A chuckle escaped Axel's lips when he saw the blond's reaction. "I guess that means we have a deal?"

"You bet." Roxas said breathlessly, enhanced by the golden shimmer of the coins. This was the best day of his life, Riku would be so proud of him. Reluctantly he closed the bag and looked at the two noblemen. "Tell me what exactly was stolen and I'll contact you when I know something.

Minutes later Zexion had given Roxas a detailed description of everything that was stolen and he and Axel stood up to leave. "I told you." The redhead said to his friend in a rather cocky tone. "We'll get your books back." Zexion couldn't help but grin widely.

They said their farewells to the blond boy and turned around to leave, Zexion feeling giddy like a kid. Of course, he tried his best not to show this. When Axel reached out to open the door it swung open, revealing a dirty blond who was holding a sitar, his oceanic eyes wide is surprise.

"See, Dem, I told you Rox had guests." Sora said to the dirty blond.

Demyx went to stand to the side so he could let the two noblemen through, staring at them until they rounded a corner.

"Man, that guy had weird hair." Axel laughed while they walked towards the stairs. Zexion nodded lightly at him, the image of those oceanic orbs burned in his memory.

_AN: Woohoo, a new chapter. Thank god for long car drives or else this chapter wouldn't have been here yet since recently I've been plastered to my PS2 and PSP._

_Guess what? I went to London for a day with school and I got myself a Demyx and a heartless plushie, they're soooooo cute. My friend got an Axel. Sadly enough they didn't have a Zexy. *sniff* _

_Loads and loads of love to I'mNotAnAngel and XionAmmy for reviewing._

_Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter. I love to hear what people think of my stories, even if it is to tell me that something might be better if done in a different way. They give me motivation to write instead of playing on my PS2 and PSP._


End file.
